


Dulces

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Los dulces no tenían poderes curativos pero a Youngbae le llenaban el alma.Drabble, reto de Motín Fanficker





	Dulces

Youngbae había adquirido el hábito de comer dulces cada que las cosas no andaban bien o se sentía triste. Su abuelo se lo inculcó de pequeño, incluso cuando éste partió, los caramelos fueron los que le brindaron consuelo.

Quizá estos no solucionaban nada pero hacían que dentro de él hubiera esperanza de que todo mejoraría y que la luz vencería a la oscuridad.

Con el tiempo este hábito le fue pasando a sus compañeros de grupo, recordaba todos los momentos duros que atravesaron, el como se reunían en el balcón del que fuera su departamento a comer dulces.

Era una acción realizada en automático, sacaban las bolsas de paletas y chocolates de la alacena y se sentaban en silencio a contemplar el cielo nocturno, los llevaban a su boca con la esperanza de que todo pasaría y volverían a estar bien.

Siempre era así.

Los dulces no tenían poderes curativos pero a Youngbae le llenaban el alma.

Ahora otra situación se les estaba presentado y no estaban juntos para consolarse. Se preguntaba si en el lugar en el que estuvieran los demás, también estarían contemplando el caramelo sobre sus manos, si también estaban pidiendo al cielo por no perder la esperanza.

Llevándolo a su boca, eligió creer que el tiempo daría respuesta a sus plegarias y que el sol volvería a brillar para ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estoy tratando de pasar los trabajos que más me gustan de wattpad para acá~


End file.
